1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spring force terminal for connecting electrical conductors, having a contact frame, in which an electrical conductor can be clamped against the contact frame by means of a clamping spring extending in the form of an arc over the contact frame, in accordance with the preamble of claim 1, and to a service switching device having a spring force terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Spring force terminals of the generic type are used, for example, as a connecting apparatus for electrical incoming and outgoing conductors in service switching devices in order to produce an electrical and mechanical connection between the conductors and the service switching device without the aid of a tool. Service switching devices may be, for example, circuit breakers having thermal and magnetic releases for ensuring overload and short-circuit protection in downstream circuits.
DE 198 17 927 C1 discloses such a generic spring force terminal. There, an electrical conductor is pushed into a rectangular cutout in a busbar, which has been inserted in a terminal housing, by means of a leaf spring against the upper edge of the cutout.
However, it is not possible for contact to be made in a simple and reliable manner with two or more conductors with such a spring force terminal.